Shiroi Tetsurou
Tetsurou Shiroi (てつろう しろい, Shiroi Tetsurou) ''is a third year Stundent from Nekoma High and the Volleyball team's Manager, since she can't play anymore at the court. Appearance Her pony splits over the middle of her forehead and is adorned by a plaited braid, because her hair normally reaches the middle of the back. She lost the light from her right purple eye because a criminal smashed her a piece of glas in it. An outfit she is usually wear in is a blue shirt, a black knieland jeans skirt and dark blue sandals. Like the captain from her boyfriend's team, she must wear a knee-bandage because she has got knee issues. She wears the crew jacket sometimes with high raised sleeves or with knotted sleeves around her shoulders. Personality '|Nice|helpful|shy|polite|responsibly|honest''' Shiroi has a nice personality, which she shows up against her team, family and her boyfriend. Her help is shown especially in important games or even in private problems. The shyness comes to light when she talks alone with someone she don't know or meets new people. All who know them, they call her a polite person, who knows when to put what argument into which context. Shiroi shows himself responsibly in situations when it comes to looking after the team members. So far, only her friend has noticed that she can also have a serious side to the day. style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Japanese | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Translation Nacht | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |- bgcolor="#ff9933" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Character Information |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;" | Gender | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Age | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Date of birth | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Height | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Home country | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | |- bgcolor="#ff9933" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Status |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;" | Team | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Number | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Position | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Occupation | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #ff9933; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #fffaef; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |} MAKE A NEW PAGE, CLICK "BLANK PAGE",CLICK THE "EDIT" BUTTON, SOURCE, AND COPY EVERYTHING. AFTER, PASTE IT ONTO YOUR BLANK PAGE IN THE SOURCE TAB. OC first and last name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Background' 'Plot' 'Statistics' CHANGE "0" TO ANYTHING OUT OF "5" Power: '5/5 '''Jumping: '''5/5 '''Stamina: '''5/5 '''Game Sense: '''5/5 '''Technique: '''5/5 '''Speed: '''5/5 'Relationships 'Trivia' 'Quotes' ''' Category:Templates